horadeaventurafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Joshua e Margaret
"Joshua e Margaret" é o 16º episódio da 6º temporada de Hora de Aventura. É o centésimo septuagésimo segundo (172º) episódio no total. Sinopse Joshua e Margaret caçam uma ameaça sobrenatural na floresta. Enredo O episódio começa na Casa na Árvore com Finn, Jake e BMO que comemoram o aniversário de Jake.Enquanto Finn e BMO cantam "Parabéns pra Você", Jake engole o seu bolo de aniversário. Finn replica a Jake como ele é um ano mais velho, mas ainda parece ser bom, Jake responde-lhe que se deve ao "papai e mamãe" passando para baixo bons genes. Finn começa a lembrar dos seus pais, o que leva a ele e BMO pedirem a Jake para contar a história de seu nascimento, ou uma "história de aniversário". Jake então começa a contar sua história. A cena muda para um flashback quando Margaret ainda estava grávida de Jermaine. Margaret disse a Joshua para verificar se há novos casos. Joshua rejeita no início, mas ele foi convencido por Margaret que ela pode levá-lo. Joshua de repente encontra um caso de "desaparecimento das tortas de uma mulher". Eles foram para a Casa da Dona Tromba para levar o caso até que encontraram Wyatt em cima da janela, foi revelado que Wyatt comeu as tortas e plantou falsas pegadas. Joshua e Margaret decidem sair, mas Dona Tromba informa que ainda há um verdadeiro monstro nas proximidades. Eles decidem investigar a cena, até que encontram as pegadas do verdadeiro monstro. Eles seguem as pegadas nas trilhas e de repente a Criatura Venenosa transformada em um gato azul se lança para fora de um arbusto. A Criatura Venenosa toma sua forma e começa a lutar co Joshua,ele morde a cabeça de Joshua e o envenena. De volta a sua casa, Margaret tenta encontrar um antídoto para o veneno no livro de venenos. O livro afirma que ela precisa tirar o veneno da criatura para criar o antídoto, e assim ela sai. A cena muda para a floresta, Margaret segue o rastro da criatura para chegar ao covil dela.Olhando para a criatura, ela encontra uma criatura bebê,el soca a Criatura Venenosa para conseguir o seu veneno. Margaret deixa o covil, mas de repente a Criatura Venenosa muda de forma e vai para um portal azul. De volta à casa,Margareth vê a casa destruída.Ela vai para a cozinha e encontra a janela aberta e Joshua fora. Margaret vê a cabeça de Joshua aparentemente com um galo, de repente, Margaret entra em trabalho de parto,com a cabeça de Joshua prestes a lançar algo. Depois de um grito alto,eles olham para o chão e veem Jake caído no chão,Joshua percebe que deu à luz a Jake, Jake então canta Puppy Jake Song antes de cair no sono. De repente, a barriga de Margaret começa a se mover muito. A tela muda para uma floresta, enquanto Joshua está empurrando um carrinho com Jermaine e Jake dentro dele. Discutindo sobre o que Jake realmente é e se ele é uma criatura prejudicial, eles decidiram que Jake é realmente seu filho e nunca contarão a história de como ele nasceu a ele. Joshua então diz que Jake deixou uma grande cicatriz em sua cabeça e que ele teria que começar a usar um chapéu,Margareth coloca um chapéu em Joshua.A cena muda de volta para o presente na casa da árvore, Jake então disse: 'E eles nunca me disseram". Finn estava confuso sobre o que não foi dito, mas Jake não sabia sobre isso nem uma vez que nunca disse a ele. Personagens Principais: *Joshua *Margareth *Criatura Venenosa Menores: *Finn *Jake *BMO *Jermaine (filhote) *Dona Tromba *Wyatt *Kee-Oth (desenho) * Caracol Mencionados: *Marceline *Princesa de Fogo *Coronel Milho Doce Músicas *Música do Jake Filhote Erros *A espada de Kee-Oth aparece na sala de armas de Margareth, mas ela só é feita após o nascimento de Jake. Curiosidades *Neste episódio Finn é um personagem menor. * Este episódio foi apresentado em um Sneak Peek na San Diego Comic Con 2014. *Diferentemente das outras vezes que ele apareceu, Joshua ainda não usava seu chapéu. *Este episódio se passa antes de Joshua e Margaret encontrarem Finn, e no dia em que Jake e Jermaine nasceram. * É revelado as origens dos poderes de Jake por ser metade da criatura que pode mudar de forma. * É revelado que Jake não era filho de Margaret e Joshua originalmente, ele só nasceu por causa da Criatura Venenosa. * Esse episódio explica que Joshua começou a usar seu chápeu porque após Jake nascer, ele deixou uma cicatriz em sua cabeça. * thumb|198pxQuando Margaret entra no Covil da Criatura Venenosa é visto um banco destruído escrito "Pantheon of Savings". * No Brasil esse episódio foi traduzido do antigo título (Joshua and Margaret). Referências Culturais *Na sala de armas de Margareth, é visto uma pokebola do lado direito, uma referência a série Pokémon. *Enquanto Jake está nascendo de seu pai Joshua é semelhante ao nascimento da criatura do filme estrangeiro 1979 Alien, ele imediatamente cantando e dançando após o nascimento é exatamente como a situação paródia na comédia de 1987 Spaceballs. Em ambos o original e a paródia, John Hurt retratou o "pai" da criatura. * No cinto de Margaret está escrito top dawg, pode ser uma referência ao Top Gang, paródia do filme Top Gun. Conexões de Episódios *Dona Tromba estava casada com Wyatt, um de seus ex-maridos que são vistos em "Casamento de Maçã". *Um dos casos de Joshua era "Pequena Goblin de Fogo queima floresta no Reino Doce". Isso é uma referência ao episódio "Terra e Água" onde a Princesa de Fogo foi morar com um goblin e queimou a floresta após ser abandonada por seu pai. Galeria Arte Oficial: JoshuaMargarethStoryboard.png Cenas: JoshuandMagarteh.png Margarett.png PuppyJakeSong.png|Jake dançando após nascer. JoshuaAndMargaret2.png Salão de armas..png Images (5)-0.jpg Videos thumb|left|235pxthumb|center|235 pxthumb|left|235 pxthumb|center|235px Categoria:Episódios da 6ª Temporada